gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Buffymybasset page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Main Page Cast Portraits I was wondering if you could update the Jon and Stannis portraits, particularly Stannis' since in this season he looks older.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : We could use this one: http://wicnet.tumblr.com/image/45767577055--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Slider The Greyjoys will likely play a lesser role this season, while the Tyrells become more prominent. Do you have a Tyrell banner/image we could use for the slider?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nice!--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Books I'm sorry I have forgotten: did you read the books? And if not, are you spoiled on what's coming up?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, Gonzalo84 and I went on a spree the past week locking all conceivable articles from anonymous editing and newly registered users. I'm moderately curious how the trolls will try to get through that. I wonder if we'll need to upgrade to full "Administrators-only" lock if things get rough. Oh...at the moment, what I meant about the books was Daenerys. Thank god. I don't blame the show for this too much, the Qarth storyline in Book 2 was just boring in general, but we haven't had that "HELL YEAH, DAENERYS!" feeling that there was at the end of Season 1. According to advanced reviews, it returns in full force this season. Book 3 is why people *are* Daenerys fans, not even her book 1 storyline.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Buffy, thanks for the comment :) I just watched the first episode of the third season... fantastic!!! Your wiki has done an awesome job gathering information on the Game of Thrones HBO series :) Darkwynters (talk) 03:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Servants of Darkness No. Its just a term employed by Melisandre just like "servants of light". If you're asking me this because of the Good Masters, the Good Masters are a ruling caste in Astapor, the title is employed in the episode.Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Missandei image I think it would be nicer to have an image with her actual hairstyle from the episode and the one you added can go to the gallery.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know it was an official promo. If I find another image I'll do it myself :). --Gonzalo84 (talk) 07:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) House Bolton Hi QueenBuffy. The soldier is Lord Roose Bolton, and the X-shaped broach is the sigil of his house: The flayed man of the Dreadfort.-- 06:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Elisa Lasowski This is not Elisa Lasowski This is Elisa Lasowski. --Mesmermann (talk) 05:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I've send a mail to Elisa Lasowski agent, and asked her to confirm what her role is, role description. --Mesmermann (talk) 10:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Tormund page Hey, thanks a ton for the help on the Tormund page. I am completely new here, so I apologize for messing things up a bit, haha. I had no idea how the quote system works. I am currently looking through the tutorials right now. I also picked the wrong episode. I was supposed to pick "Valar Dohaeris", not "Walk of Punishment." -BH-Assassin (talk) 16:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC)